sleeping_beauty_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Planning a Birthday Party for Shining Wings/Shining Wings' Dream
(Deep in the forest at the abandoned woodcutter’s cottage, everything is peaceful) Narrator: (Voice-over) And so, for 16 years, the whereabouts of the fairy princess remained a mystery. While deep in the woodcutter’s cottage, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club carried out their well-laid plan. Living like none-magic fairies, they had raised the fairy child as their own, and called her Shining Wings. (The window opened to reveal a beautiful girl happily cleaning the windows while humming. She has blonde hair tied in a bun, clear, glittering wings, blue eyes, and is wearing a green leaf dress and green ballet shoes with white cotton balls on the toes. This is Tinker Bell all grown up, but now under the alias, Shining Wings) Narrator: (Voice-over) On her 16th birthday, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club had planned a party, and something extra special for a surprise. (Downstairs in the kitchen, the Winx Club, still in their civilian outfits, and Sally, Cosmo, and Amy, still in their hillbilly outfits, were looking through a dress-making book, discussing what dress to make for Tink/Shining Wings until Stella spotted a perfect-looking royalty dress) Stella: Well, what about this one? Roxy: Good idea, Stella! Bloom: I was thinking that one as well! Cosmo: Oh, she’ll look beautiful in that one! Bloom: Now, let’s make a few adjustments. Roxy: Uh-huh. Flora: Don’t forget the leaves. Wings loves leaves. Musa: Yeah, well, they better stick. Amy: I say we make it red! Sally: No, Amy, we’ll make it blue. Cosmo: Maybe you two can…? (But Roxy interrupted her) Roxy: How about green? Bloom: We’ll also need to make a few pleats. Stella: But how will we get her out of the house? Bloom: We’ll think of something. Sally: Yeah. (Unknown to the group, Tink/Shining Wings walked down the stairs, having happily finished her cleaning when she heard them talking and became interested) Tink/Shining Wings: Hey, girls! (That got their attention, making them jump) Tink/ShiningWings: And what are you up to now? Winx Club, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy: Uh…. (Amy tried to make up an excuse) Amy: (Stammering) Well, we, uh…. (Noticing a basket, Sally got an idea) Sally: We want you to go out and pick some blueberries. (Getting Sally’s idea, the others played along) Amy: Yeah, like she said! Musa: Pick some blueberries! Tink/Shining Wings: (Confused) Blueberries? Winx Club, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy: Yes! (Amy hands the basket to Tink/Shining Wings and she and the others escorted her to the front door) Tecna: Lots of blueberries! Tink/Shining Wings: But I thought I got them yesterday. Cosmo: Well, go get some more please. Stella: We need more. Tecna: Yes. Roxy: Lots, lots more! Amy: Yeah. (Understanding their decision, Tink/Shining Wings then walked outside) Tink/Shining Wings: (Nods) Very well. Sally: Now hurry back, my dear! Bloom: And hang out with the forest animals while you’re at it! Stella: Don’t wander too far! Tecna: And don’t talk to strangers! Tink/Shining Wings: (Nods) Okay. Flora: Goodbye, dear! (They shout their goodbyes and Tink/Shining Wings walked away to go do what her “caretakers” asked her to do with a smile. Once she’s gone, the Winx Club and the three female Mobians went back to work) Amy: I wonder if she knew? (They thought it over with a pause and then….) Winx Club, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy: Nah. Roxy: She won't find out yet. Bloom: Let’s get to work! (They start to get prepared) Cosmo: Will she be surprised! Aisha: A real birthday party! Flora: With a real birthday cake! Sally: Indeed! And a dress only a princess would like! Roxy: I know! Tecna: Isn't it thrilling! Musa: I'm all aflutter! Stella: I say we use our magic and powers! Bloom: (Unaware at first) Yes, good…. (Realizes) ''Hey, wait, magic and powers?! Roxy: Oh, no! Amy: Did you forget, Stella? Bloom: No magic or powers. Stella: But 16 years are almost up. Bloom: We can’t take risky chances. Stella: But we never baked a cake without magic or powers. Amy: Just relax. Sally: Yeah. Cosmo: You don’t have to bake. Flora: Cosmo and I will bake the cake. Stella: But…! Sally: She and Cosmo always wanted to bake. Amy: And this could be their last chance. Stella: Well…. ''(She gives in) Stella: Alright. (Flora and Cosmo went over to the table with bowls, spoons, and ingredients) Flora: We’ll make 15 layers confetti cake with green and yellow lilies, sunflowers, jonquils, and daisies. Cosmo: Wings loves that flavor! Bloom: And as for the rest of us, we’ll take care of the dress! Roxy: It's as simple as that! Stella: Even though we can’t sew nor cook without magic or powers, I guess we’ll try to deal with it. Cosmo: Yeah. Roxy: Just follow the instructions in the book. (Tecna walked up on the stool) Tecna: I’ll be a great dummy for you. Aisha: Thanks, Tecna! Roxy: You’re the best! Stella: (Whispering) But I still say we ought to use our magic and powers. (Tecna then lets Bloom and the others, except Flora and Cosmo, who are working on baking the cake, throw a long piece of blue cloth over her and Bloom began cutting along the drawn edges. At the table, Flora and Cosmo began their baking) Flora: Let’s see…. (Reading) “Three cups of flour.” Cosmo: Three cups, huh? Flora: Just measure. (She then took a measuring cup and poured the flour up to three cups and then poured it into the bowl. After a hole was cut on the cloth, Tecna managed to fit through it) Tecna: Now, that's a hole. Amy: That’s the hole for the feet to go through. (Stella then looked at the clothing parts) Stella: Wow, that’s a lot of blue. Sally: Lovely shade, right? Amy: But I wanted it orange, Sally. Sally: But we decided blue. Cosmo: Well, girls…. (But she got interrupted again by Stella) Stella: “We?” Tecna: “You” decided blue was her color. (But Bloom threw another blue cloth line on Tecna and began sewing the two cloths together. Cosmo and Flora then brought some eggs out of the fridge and Cosmo picked two up) Flora: (Reading) “Two eggs, fold gently.” Cosmo: Fold? Okay. (She broke the shells and mixed the dough up by folding it over the yolk first. With the dress-making group, they carefully pulled the sewn cloths down, exposing Tecna’s head and arms) Tecna: It looks awful. Sally: That’s because it’s on you. Roxy: Besides, it's not completed yet. (Cosmo looked into the cookbook) Cosmo: (Reading) “Two tsps. of yeast. (She got confused) Cosmo: Tsps.? Amy: That’s one teaspoon, Cosmo. Cosmo: (Realizing while giggling) Oh, yeah! That’s right! (Flora then poured a teaspoon of yeast into the dough and mixed it in. As they continued their work, the girls began to reminisce about their time raising Tink/Shining Wings upon seeing the imperfect dress) Roxy: My, how that child has grown. Stella: (Sighs softly) It seems like yesterday we brought her here. (The girls nod as Flora continued mixing the dough) Flora: Just a tiny baby girl…. (Suddenly, Amy teared up a bit and wiped a tear away with a sniffle. The others noticed) Sally: Amy? Cosmo: What’s wrong? Tecna: Are you okay? Roxy: Why are you crying? Amy: (Crying) After today, she’ll be a princess. Then we won’t have Shining Wings anymore. (Realizing calmly, the girls became sad) Flora: Oh, Bloom…. Bloom: Now, now, we knew this day would come. Cosmo: (Sadly) But why did it have to come so soon? Roxy: There’s no other choice. Sally: We’ve had her for 16 years, after all. Amy: 16 wonderful years indeed…. (They smiled sadly. Then they realized they still have a party to prepare and snapped out of their sentimental behavior) Bloom: Oh, my goodness! We better get back to work on the party! Sally: Come on! Roxy: We gotta get started before she returns! (And with that, the resumed their work. In the forest, Tink/Shining Wings was walking with a soft smile and singing some beautiful vocals. Up in a tree, a bluebird was bathing when it heard Tink/Shining Wings singing and smiled happily in realization. It flies over to her and they both greeted each other through soft vocals, but then two more figures, another bird, came along and greeted them, vocalizingly. After Tink/Shining Wings giggled, she resumed vocalizing and then the birds called out to their friends, getting their attention. Upon being happy to see each other, Tink/Shining Wings and the owl then began vocalizing together. After that’s done, they then walked together across a log bridge. Elsewhere in the forest, a 24 year old fairy boy was riding a male dragon for a stroll. The boy has. He is Prince Terrence, now older after 16 years since he last saw baby Tink. The male dragon with him has. He is Spyro, Terrence’s flying steed. With them are a male dragonfly and a female dragon. The female dragon has. She is Cynder. And the male dragonfly is. He is Sparx. As they rode together, they suddenly heard Tink/Shining Wings’ singing from afar and stopped while Terrence, Spyro, and Cynder got curious) Terrence: You hear that, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx? Spyro and Cynder: Yeah. Sparx: How can I not hear that, Terrence? (After hearing it more, Terrence smiled softly along with Spyro and Cynder) Terrence: It’s beautiful. (Sparx shrugged and was about to move when Spyro stopped him gently) Cynder: What is it? Sparx: It’s probably just some girl singing in the woods. Now come on. (Spyro stopped him gently again) Spyro: Come on. Terrence: Let’s find out. Sparx: No way! (They moved a few inches when Terrence spoke up, making them stop) Terrence: Aw, come on. For an extra bucket of peanuts? (Sparx got interested) Terrence: And a few skittles? (Sparx got happy and nods) Sparx: Why didn't you say so in the first place! Spyro: Let’s find that voice! Cynder: Come on! Terrence: Right! (They fly through the forest, trying to follow the source of the singing. Then suddenly, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx zipped through a bush, accidentally knocking Terrence into a stream, getting him wet. Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx nervously went up to their wet master and friend and removed his hat) Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx: You okay? (Terrence angrily splashed a bit of water on Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx, who then gave guilty looks) Terrence: No skittles. (Elsewhere in the forest, Tink/Shining Wings and the animal friends were picking some blueberries. Then Tink/Shining Wings started singing while picking some blueberries) Tink/Shining Wings: I wonder I wonder I wonder why each little bird Has a someone To sing to Sweet things to A gay little love melody? (They then arrive in a glen and saw from afar the castle with soft smiles) Tink/Shining Wings: I wonder I wonder If my heart keeps singing? Will my song go winging To someone Who will find me And bring back a love song To me? (After she finished singing, Tink’s/Shining Wings’ soft smile faded slowly and walked away with the forest animal friends) Tink/Shining Wings: Oh, dear. I don’t understand why my aunts still treat me like a child. (They sit by the creek) Tink/Shining Wings: They never want me to meet anyone unless if it’s a close friend. (Tink/Shining Wings then giggled suddenly) Tink/Shining Wings: But you know something? I fooled them. I have met someone. (The animal friends got interested) Owl: Hoo? Tink/Shining Wings: Oh, a fairy prince. Owl: Hoo, hoo? Tink/Shining Wings: Well, he’s tall, handsome, and…. (Dreamily) ''And so romantic…. ''(The animal friends made soft noises in question) Tink/Shining Wings: Well, we walked together and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and then…. (The animal friends got excited, waiting to hear what’s next. Tink/Shining Wings then got calmly sad again) Tink/Shining Wings: I wake up. (The animal friends got dejected immediately upon hearing that) Tink/Shining Wings: Yes, it’s only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, it’s sure to come true. And I’ve seen him so many times. (Then she began humming. A squirrel meanwhile noticed Terrence in a distance hanging his wet hat, cloak, and boots on a nearby branch. Thinking up an idea, the squirrel then got two rabbits, two birds, and the owl’s attention by gently throwing an acorn at them. After they go over to him, they see the hung wet clothing and whispered the plan in animal language and then after that’s done, they rush over to where Terrence’s spot is. As they carefully took the hat, cloak, and boots, they heard Terrence, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx talking to each other) Terrence: You know, guys, there was something strange about that voice. Cynder: Too beautiful to be real. Sparx: Maybe it was a mysterious being, like a wood sprite or…. (Spyro suddenly noticed the animals taking the clothes) Spyro: Hey! (Terrence, Cynder, and Sparx turned and saw it too) Terrence: Stop! (But they were gone) Coming up: Tink/Shining Wings receives a surprise meeting with the certain fairy prince of her dreams while pretending to dance with her pretend prince in the form of some of her animal friends. Then later, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and the Winx Club, after failing to make a perfect dress and perfect cake with normal abilities, decide to secretly use their magic to make them the right way, which results in a dress color-making contest under Flora’s request just when Sally and Amy were gonna argue on what color Tink’s/Shining Wing’s princess dress will be, either blue or red. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies